1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) and method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along maturation of technology, lighter, thinner, portable and flexible displays such as electronic paper have caught attention of many people, and many large companies have participated in their development OTFTs utilize organic molecular materials to develop TFTs suitable for electronic products. OTFTs have greatest advantages of being able to be fabricated under low temperatures, having simple processes, being able to be made in large areas, low fabricating costs, and being able to maintain transistor element properties even when panels are bent to achieve effects of normal imaging quality. Applications as such may accelerate realization of flexible electronic products such as displays.